Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
– piąta odsłona serii ''Super Smash Bros. wydana w 2018 roku. Podobnie jak poprzednie części jest to trójwymiarowa bijatyka na arenach 2D. Jej producentami są Bandai Namco Studios and Sora Ltd., a wydawcą Nintendo. Sonic the Hedgehog i każda postać z poprzednich odsłon serii powraca tu jako grywalna postać. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate wspiera Amiibo, w tym również to należące do Sonica. Udział Sonica thumb|left|Green Hill Zone 12 czerwca 2018 roku na E3 Nintendo Direct zapowiedziano, że każda postać z poprzednich czterech odsłon serii Super Smash Bros. powróci w najnowszym Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Wśród nich znalazł się również Sonic, który wystąpił w tej serii po raz trzeci jako grywalna postać. Shadow powrócił jako Assist Trophy, spowalniając przeciwników przy użyciu Kontroli Chaosu. Drugim Assist Trophy został Knuckles. Kolczatka atakuje przeciwników poprzez uderzanie pięści, Homing Attack, oraz zakopywanie się pod ziemię i używanie silnego cięcia w górę podczas przyzwania. Kostiumy Tailsa i Knucklesa powróciły jako kostiumy dla Mii. Przywrócono także areny Green Hill Zone i Windy Hill Zone z poprzednich odsłon. W grze istnieją trzy sposoby na odblokowanie Sonica: *Rozegranie pojedynków, Mob Smash, Spirit Board, albo World of Light. Sonic jest siedemnasty w kolejce do odblokowania. *Ukończenie Classic Mode jako Mario. *Dodanie Sonica do swojej drużyny w World of Light. Rozgrywka Classic Mode W Super Smash Bros. Ultimate pojawia sie Classic Mode, który polega na tym że każda postać z gry przechodzi przez swoje ustalone wcześniej poziomy i ich przeciwników. Czasami wykorzystywane są przy tym specjalne zasady i warunki. Trasa Sonica nosi nazwę "At the Speed of Sound", a jego przeciwnicy są zwykle jednymi z najszybszych postaci w grze, albo stanowią nawiązanie do innych gier w kolejności chronologicznej. World of Light W trybie World of Light Sonic i wiele innych postaci przygotowywało się do walki z boską istotą znaną jako Galeem. Jednakże Galeem w trakcie bitwy wypuścił niszczycielskie świetlne lasery, które szybko schwytały większość postaci. Sonic próbował przed nimi uciec i przy okazji uratować Pikachu, jednakże obaj zostali złapani przez promienie. Jedynie Kirby zdołał uciec i dotrzeć do tytułowego World of Light, gdzie postanowił ocalić inne postaci rozrzucone po świecie. Ostatecznie uwolnione postaci zdołały zniszczyć barierę chroniącą Galeema i pokonać go walce. Jednakże gdy jego moc osłabła, świat szybko został opanowany przez ciemność pochodzącą od Dharkona, jego arcy-wroga. Po klęsce Dharkona Galeem powraca aby opanować cały świat. Ostatecznie jednak obie boskie istoty zostają pokonane jednocześnie w walce. World of Light to tryb przygodowy, który posiada swoją własną mapę świata. Gracz musi przemieszczać się po mapie i co jakiś czas brać udział w walkach, jednocześnie sstarając się dostać do centrum. Częstymi przeszkodami są tutaj duchy, które przyjmują formę postaci z którymi dzielą wspólne cechy. Poo pokonaniu ich gracz uwalnia danego ducha i może go użyć. Inną częstą blokadą są postacie, przeżarte przez światło i przekształcone we wrogów. Są zwykle o wiele silniejsi od duchów. Po pokonaniu opętanej postaci, gracz może przyłączyć ją do swojej drużyny i wcielać się w nią w kolejnych walkach. Postać ta będzie także odblokowana do regularnych trybów, jeśli wcześniej była zablokowana. Sam Sonic przebywa w Dark Realm, uwięziony na terenie przypominającym serię The Legend of Zelda. Spirits Różne postaci z serii Sonic the Hedgehog pojawiają się również w formie duchów (ang. Spirits). Są to power-upy, które zwiększają niektóre statystyki postaci walczących. Występują jako Primary Spirit, albo Support Spirit, a także mogą należeć do jednego z pięciu typów umiejętności (Grab, Shield, Attack, Balanced albo Neutral). Podzielone są także na klasy, od najsłabszej do najsilniejszej: Nowicjusz (★), Zaawansowany (★★), As (★★★) i Legenda (★★★★). Poniżej podano obecnie znane duchy z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Primary Spirits Support Spirits Fighter Spirit Alternatywne kostiumy Muzyka *''Green Hill Zone'' *''Scrap Brain Zone'' *''Emerald Hill Zone'' *''Angel Island Zone'' (remiks) *''Sonic Boom'' *''Super Sonic Racing'' *''Open Your Heart'' *''Live and Learn'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''His World'' (wersja instrumentalna) *''Seven Rings In Hand'' *''Escape from the City'' *''Knight of the Wind'' *''Reach for the Stars'' *''Rooftop Run'' *''Wonder World'' *''Windy Hill - Zone 1'' *''Lights, Camera, Action!'' *''Fist Bump'' *''Sunset Heights'' Galeria Artwork Smash Ultimate Artwork 1.png|Główny artwork Smash Ultimate Artwork 2.png|Alternatywny główny artwork Smash Ultimate Artwork 3.png|Artwork postaci SmashBrosUltimateSonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SmashBrosUltimateSonic2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SSBUCountdownSonic.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Sprites Smash Ultimate Sprite 1.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Smash Ultimate Sprite 2.png|Ikona Sonica SmasBrosSonicmark.png|Ikona serii Sonic the Hedgehog SonicUltimateSymbol.png|Ikona serii Sonic the Hedgehog (czarna) Smash Ultimate Sprite 3.png|Knuckles the Echidna Smash Ultimate Sprite 4.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Zrzuty ekranu Smash Ultimate screen 1.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 2.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 3.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 4.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 5.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 6.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 7.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 8.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 9.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 10.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 11.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 12.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 13.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 14.png Smash Ultimate screen 15.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 16.jpg Smash Ultimate screen 17.png Smash Ultimate screen 18.jpg Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Super Smash Bros od czasów pierwszej części, która nie została zapowiedziana wraz z nową konsolą. Co więcej jest to pierwsza od czasów Super Smash Bros. Melee część, której nie zapowiedziano z wyprzedzeniem o kilka lat. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Super Smash Bros. przy której nie pracował Satoru Iwata, były prezes Nintendo który zmarł w 2015 roku. *Data wydania Super Smash Bros. Ultimate przypada na pierwszy dzień po urodzinach Satoru Iwaty, 6 grudnia. *Jest to pierwsza od czasów Super Smash Bros. Melee gra z tej serii, w której żaden z poprzednich weteranów nie został usunięty. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Super Smash Bros. w której głos angielskiego komentatora nie został zmieniony od poprzedniej gry. *Jest to pierwsza, od czasów pierwszej części, odsłona tej serii w której pojawiają się ilustracje 2D na pudełku. *Sonic jest jedyną postacią firmy trzeciej która pojawiła się w trzech odsłonach serii Super Smash Bros.. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Super Smash Bros., w której nowe postacie nie są startowymi. *Sonic jest jak dotąd jedyną postacią firmy trzeciej, która posiada więcej niż jeden poziom reprezentujący jego serię. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Super Smash Bros, w której dwie postaci z serii Sonic the Hedgehog pełnią rolę Assist Trophy. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Super Smash Bros., która posiada wokalny utwór muzyczny po angielsku i po japońsku. *W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich części, Sonic otrzymuje tutaj obrażenia od kontaktu z wodą, co jest nawiązaniem do jego nieumiejętności pływania. *Jest to pierwsza odsłona Super Smash Bros. od czasów pierwszej części, w której nie pojawiają się Trofea. Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Nintendo Switch Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2018 roku